The Great Kit Fiasco
by Tawnystar of Hiddenclan
Summary: Times by the lake seem peaceful, but a new danger is brewing... One day in leafbare, every she-cat in the clans starts expecting kits, without even having mates! The only cat who is spared from this misfortune is a kittypet named Lily... Who, just days before, had been a twoleg! Can she save the clans from starvation and protect the new generation?
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER **BRAMBLESTAR—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY** SQUIRRELFLIGHT—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CATS** JAYFEATHER—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

LEAFPOOL—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**WARRIORS**(toms and she-cats without kits)

GRAYSTRIPE—long-haired gray tom

DUSTPELT—dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

BRACKENFUR—golden-brown tabby tom

CLOUDTAIL—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART—white she-cat with ginger patches

MILLIE—striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

THORNCLAW—golden-brown tabby tom

SPIDERLEG—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

** APPRENTICE,** AMBERPAW (pale ginger she-cat)

BIRCHFALL—light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING—white she-cat with green eyes

** APPRENTICE,** DEWPAW (gray-and-white tom)

BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom

MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

CINDERHEART—gray tabby she-cat

IVYPOOL—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

** APPRENTICE,** SNOWPAW (white, fluffy tom)

LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

DOVEWING—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

ROSEPETAL—dark cream she-cat

POPPYFROST—tortoiseshell she-cat

**APPRENTICE,** LILYPAW (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat)

BRIARLIGHT—dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

BLOSSOMFALL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE—very pale gray tom with black stripes

**APPRENTICE,** SEEDPAW (golden-brown she-cat)

CHERRYFALL—ginger she-cat

MOLEWHISKER—brown-and-cream tom

**QUEENS**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

DAISY—cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

PURDY—plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** BLACKSTAR—large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**DEPUTY** ROWANCLAW—ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT** LITTLECLOUD—very small tabby tom

**WARRIORS** CROWFROST—black-and-white tom

TAWNYPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE,** GRASSPAW (pale brown tabby she-cat)

OWLCLAW—light brown tabby tom

SCORCHFUR—dark gray tom

TIGERHEART—dark brown tabby tom

FERRETCLAW—black-and-gray tom

**APPRENTICE,** SPIKEPAW (dark brown tom)

PINENOSE—black she-cat

STOATFUR—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

POUNCETAIL—brown tabby tom

**QUEENS** SNOWBIRD—pure-white she-cat

DAWNPELT—cream-furred she-cat

**ELDERS** SNAKETAIL—dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

WHITEWATER—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

RATSCAR—brown tom with long scar across his back

OAKFUR—small brown tom

SMOKEFOOT—black tom

KINKFUR—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

IVYTAIL—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER** ONESTAR—brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY** HARESPRING—brown-and-white tom

** APPRENTICE,** SLIGHTPAW (black tom with flash of white on his chest)

**MEDICINE CAT** KESTRELFLIGHT—mottled gray tom

**WARRIORS** CROWFEATHER—dark gray tom

**APPRENTICE,** FEATHERPAW (gray tabby she-cat)

NIGHTCLOUD—black she-cat

** APPRENTICE,** HOOTPAW (dark gray tom)

GORSETAIL—very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

WEASELFUR—ginger tom with white paws

LEAFTAIL—dark tabby tom, amber eyes

** APPRENTICE,** OATPAW (pale brown tabby tom)

EMBERFOOT—gray tom with two dark paws

HEATHERTAIL—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

BREEZEPELT—black tom with amber eyes

FURZEPELT—gray-and-white she-cat

CROUCHFOOT—ginger tom

LARKWING—pale brown tabby she-cat

**QUEENS** SEDGEWHISKER—light brown tabby she-cat

**ELDERS ** WHISKERNOSE—light brown tom

WHITETAIL—small white she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** MISTYSTAR—gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY** REEDWHISKER—black tom

** APPRENTICE,** LIZARDPAW (light brown tom)

**MEDICINE CATS** MOTHWING—dappled golden she-cat

WILLOWSHINE—gray tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS** MINTFUR—light gray tabby tom

MINNOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

MALLOWNOSE—light brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE,** HAVENPAW (black-and-white she-cat)

GRASSPELT—light brown tom

DUSKFUR—brown tabby she-cat

MOSSPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE,** PERCHPAW (gray-and-white she-cat)

SHIMMERPELT—silver she-cat

LAKEHEART—gray tabby she-cat

HERONWING—dark gray-and-black tom

**QUEENS** ICEWING—white she-cat with blue eyes

PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat

**ELDERS** POUNCEFOOT—ginger-and-white tom

PEBBLEFOOT—mottled gray tom

RUSHTAIL—light brown tabby tom

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

SMOKY—muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

CORIANDER—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

LILY - plump, soft-furred, brown she-cat with a white belly (kittypet)


	2. Chapter 2

**IN THE TWOLEGPLACE**

"Lily, you haven't been outside all day!" Her mother was calling. The young twoleg let out a sigh. She trudged down the stairs, shoving the back door open and stepping into the garden. She didn't like the outdoors.

Sitting down on a white bench in the shade of a magnolia tree, she began to relax. Being out here wasn't so bad. It didn't take long for the young girl to fall asleep.

Lily opened her eyes just as suddenly as she'd closed them. There was a prickling sensation all over her body. Everything seemed so vivid!

Standing up and stretching, Lily almost lost her balance. She could smell everything that was in the garden, and she was shorter than the bench! "Oh my _god!"_ She screeched. "I'm dying, aren't I?!"

"No, you're just waddling around like a kit." Another cat snorted. Whirling around, Lily recognized the distinctive silver tabby cat behind her as Dew, her housecat.

"Perhaps my housefolk would take you in. None of the other folk around here like cats." Dew suggested, his eyes wide. "What's your name, anyways?"

"I'm Lily." She mewed, appearing completely calm. Inside, she was about to burst. She had become a cat? And Dew didn't recognize her?

"That's one of my housefolk's names." Dew mewed, eyes glittering with humor. "They'll probably give you a new name."

"No, thanks. I really, I just, bye." Lily stammered, backing out of the garden. Instantly, a gruff twoleg grasped her by the neck, throwing her into a small cage. _"Heeeeeeelp!"_ She screeched.

The twoleg loaded her into a car and drove. It seemed like hours Lily was sitting there, mewling with fright, being jostled around by junk in the man's car. Somehow, she knew it had only been a few minutes.

He's taking me to the shelter! Lily realized with a jolt. He's taking me to the shelter with the crazy cats and the big dogs!

As soon as the car door was opened, the shelter workers opened Lily's cage. She shot out, dodging flailing arms and kicking legs, and bolted out the door. Lily didn't stop running until she was deep in the forest. Suddenly, the mountains in the distance seemed much closer.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" A big cat spat. "Leave us alone!" Her terrified legs obeying, Lily raced on the other direction.

Bounding over a stream, the woods suddenly opened up to a large hilly moorland. There were three cats walking slowly towards her- two ginger toms, one with white paws, and a younger black cat.

"What are you doing on Windclan territory?" The plain ginger tom asked softly. "We'll have to take you to Onestar."

Following the three cats towards a large lake proved difficult. Lily wasn't even used to walking on four legs, so scrambling uphill was a nightmare. The wild cats waited patiently, but Lily could see that they itched to be home.

**IN WINDCLAN CAMP**

"Heathertail, you are expecting kits. Why didn't you tell me? It's not safe for the little ones if you keep joining border patrols." Kestrelflight scolded the young warrior.

"I am? But I don't have a mate!" Heatherflight exclaimed. "You must be mistaken."

"I'm not. If you don't want to admit who the father is, that's fine. But you cannot say there isn't one." Kestrel flight mewed sternly.

"But there _isn't."_ She protested. Just at that moment, an angry black she-cat burst into his den.

"Kestrelflight, _what_ is going on? I haven't taken another mate, and I'll never trust Crowfeather enough to have kits with him again, but I can feel them inside of me." She hissed.

"Me, too! I mean, not that stuff about Crowfeather, but I can feel them inside of me." Featherpaw squealed. Instantly, quite a few of the warriors added their unborn kits to the list.

"Is _every_ she-cat going to be a mother?" Kestrelflight complained. "Who's going to hunt for you cats?" But his eyes betrayed worry.

"Kestrelflight... I think they are." Onestar mewed slowly, gazing at the large crowd. "Every she-cat in the clan is right here, expecting kits."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be probably the most, um, _strange_, chapter in my story. I haven't read The Last Hope or Bramblestar's Storm, so I didn't know what happened to certain cats.**

**Since Breezepelt's alive, I made him a prisoner. Apparantly that made him much more evil. Beware when you read this chapter. Also, I made a certain cat very evil, who was probably nice in the books...**

"So, Lily, why were you on our territory?" Onestar asked pleasantly. He was smiling in a friendly way, and his tail was curled over his paws, but underneath it all, this was just an interrogation.

"Well, this twoleg caught me and took me to this... This terrible place. There were lots of dogs there, and insane cats. I escaped when they tried to trap me there, and then these other cats chased me off. They called it... Thunderclan? Anyways, they chased me onto your territory." Lily explained hesitantly.

"Well, any enemy of Thunderclan is a friend of mine." A black she-cat hissed, a hint of a smile on her face. "Those flea-ridden dirtballs stole everything from me."

"Nightcloud..." Onestar warned. The she-cat had been at his side ever since Lily had joined the clan. Well, not joined the clan, exactly. She was a prisoner in Onestar's den. Nightcloud and Furzepelt were his bodyguards.

"Sorry." She snapped, obviously quite bitter. "Could I go grab some prey?"

"Of course." Onestar mewed wearily. "Bring back that crow Slightpaw caught. The prisoner and I need to eat."

Lily sighed. She'd been patient with all of Windclan, but still they did not trust her. If Onestar was not with her at the moment, Furzepelt was, making sure that Lily did not escape.

"So," Onestar began again, turning to Lily, "Thunderclan. What did the cats look like who chased you off? Were they well-fed? Was there any fox-scent on their territory?"

"Er, no, there wasn't." Lily mewed awkwardly. She'd never scented fox, so how would she know what it smelled like!? "They looked strong, yes, and healthy. One was a brown and cream tom, and the other was long-furred and gray. I think there was a young tortoiseshell in the ferns, but she just looked nervous."

"The gray one, probably Graystripe. He used to be deputy." Onestar revealed. "I don't know all of the younger warriors, and the tortoiseshell must have been a new apprentice. I won't have met her."

"Yes, alright. What are 'clans' anyways?" Lily asked. If she had still been human, she would've made quotation marks with her fingers. Sadly, paws didn't work in the same way as hands. It had been explained many times what Windclan was, but it had been hinted that other clans existed, and she'd met Thunderclan.

"Large groups of cats, living in the wild." Furzepelt jumped in. "We all live and hunt together, and share prey. But only with your own clan. The other clans look after themselves. There are four of them."

"Yes. Windclan, of course, and Thunderclan. Riverclan shares our other border, a nd Shadowclan live across the lake. We meet at the full moon on an island, and share news." Onestar added calmly.

"It sounds complicated," Lily began, but she was interrupted by Nightcloud.

"Here's the crow. Onestar, Kestrelflight says that Sedgewhisker is having her kits." Nightcloud cooly stated.

"What? Already?" Onestar gasped, shocked. "I'll check in on her once it's over. I hope she'll be ok."

"What about the kits? Don't you care about them, too?" Lily asked, surprised at the leader's lack of compassion for the unborn bundles of fur.

"I do, but we will have plenty in two moon's time." He sighed. "I beleive I need to explain a few things to you."

Lily waited patiently, paws itching to know what was going on.

"The day you came to us, while my patrol found you, quite a few she-cats discovered that they were expecting kits. _All_ of them_,_ in fact. Even the elderly warriors, and Featherpaw. She's not even a warrior yet. All the kits are due on the same day."

"What? How is that possible?" Lily asked. "Did it have something to do with..." _The fact that I transformed into a cat? Because I'm not pregnant!_

"...You? No. You were just a coincidence. At least you aren't expecting kits, though. It would be a nightmare to care for so many."

Ignoring Onestar, Lily took a bite of the crow. It was soft and juicy, a bit like dark meat on turkey. But it was raw. Thankfully, Lily's new taste buds were accustomed to that.

"I have to go, and Furzepelt is due for a hunting patrol. I'll have to leave you with Breezepelt for a while." Onestar grumbled. "Weaselfur is already guarding him, and we can't spare any more warriors."

Lily nodded. She wasn't sure who Breezepelt was, except that he was a prisoner. Furzepelt had once told her that he'd betrayed the clan during 'The Great Battle'. He was being kept in an old badger set on the other side of the hill.

"Try and keep out of his way. He's Nightcloud's son..." Onestar trailed off, glancing helplessly at the now bristling she-cat.

_And he inherited her personality?_ Lily thought, fur beginning to prickle with unease._ Did she really want to meet this monster of a cat? He'd make mousemeat out of her!_

But the former twoleg dutifully followed Furzepelt and Onestar out of the camp, and over a tall rise. The ginger warrior who'd first found Lily was standing beside an old, musty hole in the side of the hill.

"Really? You're putting her in with him?" Weaselfur sounded rather amused. "Good luck keeping her alive."

"Shut up, Weaselfur. She'll be fine." Furzepelt snapped, swiping a claw at the ginger warrior. It parted his fur, leaving barely a trace on his body but still causing the tom to recoil.

"If you say so." He stepped away from the entrance and allowed Lily to slowly pad in.

"Who're you, then?" A cruel voice echoed through the small cavern. "Nightcloud send you to keep me company?"

There was a flash of white in the shadows as a black cat, whom Lily had not previously noticed, bared his teeth arrogantly. Lily stared, but did not say a word.

"I daresay we'll have quite a lot of fun, you and I." Breezepelt smirked, sidling over to Lily. She took a step back, suddenly praying that Onestar wouldn't be long. The young cat's hot, stinky breath made the very air foul.

Taking another step back as Breezepelt pressed himself against her, Lily sent a panicked look at Weaselfur. Help me! The ginger tom was watching the scene unfold as if it were amusing.

"Weaselfur..." She began, taking yet another step back. The dry earthy walls of the den were pressing against Lily's back. Breezepelt kept advancing.

"Hmm?" The ginger warrior asked smugly. "As much as I hate Breezepelt, I certainly hate you even more. Why should I get between you two?"

Sending another panicked glance at the freedom outside, Lily thought that this day couldn't get any worse. She was wrong.


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry, everyone, but I will be putting all my stories on hold until December. I have to put all my effort into Nanowrimo, which I have been looking forward to for a long time. So, see you in December!


	5. Chapter 4

"Did it go well?" Onestar asked anxiously. "I felt a bit guilty, leaving her there, but it was the only option."

"It went great. They got along fine. A bit of hissing at first, but they left eachother alone." Weaselfur lied. Lily was standing behind him, trembling ever so slightly. The cruel warrior had threatened to throw her in there every night if she told any cat what had transpired, but he looked nervous.

"Good." Onestar purred, gazing at Lily. Not a scratch marred her perfect pelt- many of the wounds Breezepelt had inflicted were mental, and the physical ones had been so cleverly hidden behind her soft fur that even Kestrelflight wouldn't have seen them. Breezepelt had been careful to scratch only where Lily's fur was thickest, and to part the fur instead of ripping it off, so that the scratches were nearly invisible.

"Sedgewhisker's kits were born, healthy as a fox." Onestar went on. "Would you like to visit them?"

"Thanks, Onestar, but I just need some sleep." Lily mumbled. She began trotting towards his den, where she had a mossy nest hidden from the world. Trying not to wince every time the she-cat stepped down on her front paw, through which Breezepaw had purposefully driven large thorns, she disappeared into the shadows.

"Are you alright?" Furzepelt asked softly. "Breezepelt didn't scare you, did he?"

Lily shook her head, trying to deny the dark warrior's torture. Weaselfur, that creep, had every intention of carrying out his threat if she revealed anything.

"I'm just tired." She muttered, curling up tighter. Forcing her fur to lie flat, so that Furzepelt did not see her wounds, she tried to sleep.

DREAM WORLD

Lily was on the shore of a lake, but the lake was made of liquid starlight. The territory around it was different, and the air smelled sweeter. The only thing marring the perfect place was the scent of Weaselfur.

Lily followed his scent until she reached a pile of rocks. There was a muscular dark gray tabby in the shadows. Glancing back, Lily realized that she'd crossed from the starry lake territory to a dark and gloomy landscape.

"I've been teaching you how to fight, so you can become a leader! Not so you can lock pitiful she-cats in with Breezepelt. He betrayed the Dark Forest, and he'll pay." The tom snarled.

"Yes, Silverhawk." Weaselfur sounded very afraid. He was cowering in the shadow of his elder, a long claw mark across his face.

"Now, let's do the clawing spin again. You need to work on your balance. And when the time comes, this is what you will use to kill Onestar, that hare-brain. Is that understood?" The tom growled.

"Yes, Silverhawk. I understand." Weaselfur's voice was high-pitched. He was almost whimpering. And then the silver tom leapt. Lily cringed as the two tom's claws clashed and teeth ripped one another's flesh. She was too horrified to admire how talented they were; instead, she forced herself to wake up.

But waking up did not happen. Instead, Lily was sucked away from the _rocks_ and back onto the shining lakeside. Weaselfur's scent was gone. Now there was a different cat standing beside Lily.

"Hello, Lily. I am Pebbleclaw. You do not know me yet, but I have a message for you." The tom said. He was light gray, with bright turquoise eyes and a friendly twitch in his whiskers.

"_The lonely flower shall wither in the cold breeze."_ He hissed softly. "Don't be alarmed, young one. Your destiny is a hard one, but you'll survive."

Lily couldn't help but notice the concerned gleam in this gray cat's eyes- a hidden message. _I hope_.


End file.
